


4:31 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''THIS is interesting!'' Supergirl muttered in a sarcastic tone.





	4:31 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''THIS is interesting!'' Supergirl muttered in a sarcastic tone after she and Amos struggled from a villain's attack.

THE END


End file.
